The Hidden Leaf Village and Friends
by Saku-Chan 1
Summary: Naruto and his friends have more adventurse. Sasuke is back and its time to test the genins read to find out more. more chapters still to be wrote though. hope you enjoy it so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Naru - Chan and Sasusaku**

_Naruto's point of view._

"_DATTEBAYO!!!!!" I screamed ._

"_Pervy Sage what the HELL are u doing peeping at Sakura-san through her window!?!" I exclaimed confused and frustrated. Juria spun around. "Shhhhh I'm doing my research, she's taking a shower and I'm taking notes." he explained._

_Sakura's point of view._

"_oh Sasu-san stop staring at me." I said as I blushed and hid my face. Sasuke had just came back from defeating Orochimaru and still had on that weird robe. We started dating a few days after he arrived back in Konoha just in time for the chunin exams._

"_WHAAAAAT!!!!!" Naruto yelled. He starts to bang on the window, "SASUKE!!….SASUKE GET OUT HERE…….DATTEBAYO!!!!!!" _

_Naruto didn't like the thought of Sasuke and Sakura being together, he was a bit jealous, no very jealous as he loved sakura A LOT._

_Juria's point of view._

"_oh look what u've done now." I moaned. Sasuke walked over to the window and put his sword through the middle of it. Naruto and I jumped to the side with shock. "SASUKE WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?!" Naruto screamed at him. "Naruto what the HELL are you doing looking through my window!?!" Sakura yelled while staring at Sasuke's sword nervously._

"_well I'm outta here see you later Naruto" I said while trying to walk away but Naruto grabbed me and pulled me back._

_Sakura's point of view._

_-crack- Sasuke started to pull the sword back out of the window. He started to put his arm around me, Naruto looked furious. "SASUKE….take your arm away from her!" he said furiously._

"_Or what? What you gonna do?" Sasuke replied sarcastically while pulling me closer just to annoy him. I looked at him lovingly and placed my head gently on his shoulder._

_Naruto's point of view._

"_Sasuke if you don't let her go I'll….I'll….I'll fight you with all my strength." I shouted at him. He just laughed at me._

"_Like you could fight me, but I guess I can have a little fun but I see I'll need to take it easy on you. Your still the little loser you were three years ago." Sasuke replied still laughing. He accepted my offer to fight him, I knew that I might be injured badly but I was not going to lose to him again. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_SASUNARU_**

**Naruto was totally pumped he couldn't wait to fight sasuke, although he was a little scared as Sasuke had trained with Orochimaru, who knows what he could do to him. Someone had knocked on the door and Naruto was so nervous encase sasuke came for a fight before the actual fight. "N...N...Naruto? A...are you r...really going to fight him?" said a shy voice while tapping her fingers together. "Yes Hinata I am I want to show him what I can do and win back Sakura." He replied as Hinata left him standing at the door. Naruto and Sasuke lined up in the middle of the arena. They had a look around while the crowd yelled with excitement. Sasuke started up his full body Chadori. Naruto jumped back in horror then looked him up and down. He was shocked to see this amount of chakra. "OH, OH OK THEN SASUKE U WANNA PLAY IT LIKE THAT, FINE, FINE BRING IT, COME ON, BRING IT ON!!!" Naruto quickly summoned a shadow clone and put out his hand. It started to move its hands over his hand and a blue balls of chakra appeared. "TAKE THIS DATTEBAYO!!!!" Sasuke jumped to the side and blocked him from the side. Sasuke clutched his sword and pulled it out of its case, lightning sparks started to come off it. Naruto widened his eyes and the crowd went quiet in horror. Sasuke raised his sword in the air and stuck it in the ground next to Narutos head. You could hear all the girls screaming sasuke looked up at them and smirked because they thought he had killed him. Sasuke knelt down next to Naruto and kissed his forehead while Naruto passed out in shock. Sakura jumped off the side off the arena and ran over to Sasuke and Naruto. "Is he ok?" she asked in a panicky voice. "Ha-ha yeah Saku-san he's fine he's just stunned." Sasuke replied laughing. Sakura punched Sasukes arm gently "you had me shit scared I thought you killed him so did everyone else." About an hour later Naruto woke up in a room that he had never been in before. Sasuke was sitting on a chat next to him, "hey loser I see u are awake" he laughed. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at him. "Why am I here and not at home? And why are you her?" Naruto asked in confusion. Sasuke got up and gave him a look to say you idiot it's my place why else would I bring you here. He walked into the kitchen and brought Naruto some water "here have this"**

"**Why are you helping me Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke took naruto's hand, Naruto sat there confused as he came towards him. Sasuke whispered in his ear, "I love you," Naruto was shocked as Sasuke kissed him on the cheek.**

"**B. . . B. . . But what about Saku. . ." Naruto was interrupted when Sasuke quickly stopped him from talking then slowly started to kiss him again, but this time it wasn't on the cheek. **


	3. Chapter 3

Caught Red-handed

_**Temari was sitting on the grass at the park with her fan spread out in front of her, when suddenly Shikamaru ran towards her. She stood up quickly and looked at him."Shikamaru? Is everything ok?" she asked nervously."Only one thing is wrong with my life" he took a deep breath as he pulled Temari closer to him."I love you" He told her whispering as he began to kiss her slowly. They stopped for a second and sat down, Temari gently pushed Shikamaru down. "Does this make your life any better?" Temari asked cheekily. Shikamaru just laughed quietly as he kissed her again.**_

"_**Get a room you two seriously"said a voice coming from behind them. Temari slowly looked up in surprise. Sakura was standing there watching them. She knelt down next to them. "Have you seen Sasuke and Naruto/ I can't find them, I've tried Sasukes house and Narutos but there was no answer." They shook their heads and got up. "Sorry sakura if we knew we would tell you, would you like some help to find them? " Asked Shikamaru caringly. She nodded and thanked them. She told them to meet her in half an hour at the 5****th**** hokage's (tsunade) place. They then split up in different directions to look for Naruto and Sasuke. Meanwhile the boys were a little busy. "Ha ha sasuke that was fun but really what abou...." Naruto was again interrupted by Sasuke. "will you please stop asking about her I just gave you everything and you still ask about her... come on I know how to fix this." Sasuke took Narutos arm and took him outside to find sakura. Naruto pulled back. "Don't you think you should fix yourself first? " Naruto asked rhetorically.**_

"_**It's too late for that boys'" commented a furious voice. They spun around quickly in shock .Sakura was standing behind them with her hands on her hips. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Suddenly Shikamaru and Temari turned up."Look who I fund guys" she said sarcastically. Temari walked forward and pulled out her fan. Naruto and Sasukes eyes widened. "SHIT...SHIT...SHIT RUN!!" Naruto hollered as he shoved sasuke hard signalling to run. Temari opened her fan and waved it in front of her, which sent a large wave of air towards them and knocked them down. Shikamaru quickly casted his Shadow possession jutsu in their direction. Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari walked towards them and because Sasuke and Naruto were caught by Shikamaru's shadow they did the same. ****"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO, WERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND SASUKE what the hell happened with you two?"**_


End file.
